


Could Today Get Any Worse?

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: The reader and Joey are best friends but she has more than friend feelings for him. When she has a bad day and thinks it can't get any worse it does when Joey has a date with a hot blonde.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Joey Tribbiani & Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Could Today Get Any Worse?

Today was frustrating, I was done, fed up. Work was a pain in the ass, and constantly had people yelling at me, I was on the verge of pulling my hair out. I walked into Central Perk, Joey was already here sitting in a tan chair sipping in a cup of coffee and eating a muffin.

“Hey Joe” I mumbled as I plopped down on the couch

“What’s wrong sweets?”

I’ve been friends with the group since I could remember, I love them all so dearly but Joey, he’s my favorite, we have a different connection then we have with the rest if the gang. Were closer, we tell eachother anything and everything and we go just about everywhere together. He’s my best friend.

“Just had a crappie day at work” I huffed as I leaned back against the couch.

“I’m sorry… here you can have mu muffin”

“But what happened to Joey doesn’t share food?”

“Well… you’re different, I would give you anything just to see you happy and if that means giving you my food then I’m gonna do it”

I blushed as I sent him a sweet smile.

“You’re really the best Joe” I smiled as I took the chocolate chip muffin from the plate

“Anything for my best girl” he smiled as he winked at me.

I’ll admit it, I have a crush on Joey, I love him more than a friend and I have for the longest time. He’s always understood me, he’s always been here for me through thick and thin, I mean so has the rest of the group but on the nights I didn’t want to be alone Joey would let me sleep over at his and Chandler’s apartment, he would even let me sleep in his bed while he insisted on taking the couch, but I wouldn’t have that so he would sleep with me and hold me close to him, he would hold me so close I could feel his heartbeat against my back. He’s the best friend anyone could have, but I’m lucky enough to call him my best friend.

“So tell me about your day?”

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“I really don’t feel like it Joe, I’m just exhausted”

“Well then” he said as he stood to his feet and moved over to sit on the couch with me. “Come here” he said with his arms wide open, I embraced his warmth and rested my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me.

“Got any plans tonight?” I asked

“Actually…” he whispered and his grip loosened slightly

“You do.. huh?”

“I can cancel them”

“No no it’s fine” I lied “it’s a date?”

“Yeah… you sure you don’t want me to cancel?” He asked

“Yeah yeah I’m positive…. go have a good time” I smiled as I pulled away from his embrace.

“You’re the best (Y/N)” he said as he stood to his feet “I better get going” he said as he kissed my cheek “see ya later?” He asked

“Yeah…. yeah see ya later” I smiled slightly as I waved him a small goodbye. It always broke my heart when Joey had a date. I stood to my feet and began to walk to Monica’s, I lived across the street from her and Joey and Chandler but I just don’t feel like being alone right now. As I walked up the flights of stairs to get the Monica’s I began to think about Joey, and whoever he was seeing tonight, and how lucky they were to be going out with him, and how I wished that was me.

The group has always known about my feelings for Joey, they’ve even tried to set us up, but Joey would never take then hint, he was always seeing some girl or on set of some show or play, he always seemed so busy when they tried to set us up, it was like a weren’t meant to be together.

I opened the door to Monica’s, and walked over to the freezer.

“Hey (Y/N)” they all said

“Hey” I mumbled as I opened the freezer and grabbed a carton of chocolate ice cream from the freezer

“Joey?” Chandler asked

I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and opened the ice cream as I sat down at the small kitchen table.

“I don’t get it. How can he not see how I feel about him. Do I need to scream it to the city?” I said as I took a big bite of ice cream

“Awh I’m sorry sweetie, he has another date tonight?” Rachel asked

“Yup” I mumbled with a mouth full of ice cream

“Well how about we watch movies tonight? All of us? It will be fun!” Phebe said as she sat in the chair next to me

“Yeah come on (Y/N)! It will be fun” Ross said

I looked around the group of people surrounding me, they all knew what would cheer me up.

“Alright I’ll watch some movies with you guys” I said with a smile

“Great! It will be fun! I’ll pop some popcorn” Monica said as she grabbed the popcorn from the cabinet. I walked over to the couch and sat in between Chandler and Phebe, Chandler wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. Chandler was another person I had such a great relationship with, he was the first person I told when I knew I was in love with Joey, but then it spilt and everyone else knew except for Joey.

A few movies in and I was getting tired.

“Well guys I think I’m gonna head home” I said as I began to stretch my arms.

“Are you gonna be alright?” Ross asked

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. This always happens, its nothing new” I smiled as I stood to my feet and grabbed my things as I began to walk to the front door. I opened the purple door, and there was Joey, his hands resting on some blonde’s hips, they were attached at the lips, my heart sank, tears began to blur my vision.

The rest of the group walked up behind me, they all knew how brokenhearted I was. I took a deep breath and walked out the door, hoping not to get noticed.

“(Y/N)” Joey’s voice called causing me to stop in my tracks. I whipped my tears, and turned around to come face to face with him and the blonde he was currently sucking face with.

“Joey, back so soon?” I asked with a smile

“Yeah, everything alright?” He asked

“Yup, why do you ask?”

“Because you just walked out of Monica’s apartment without saying a word and I can tell you’ve been crying.”

Damnit, Joey can always tell when I’m crying.

“Well you were busy and I didn’t want to interrupt you, and we were watching a really sad movie”

Joey took a few steps closer to me, he rested his palm on my cheek, he began to rub small circles into my skin.

“You sure you’re alright?” He asked

“Positive” I smiled “now get back to your date, I’ll see you later” With that I left, I ran, I just wanted out of there, I just wanted to get out of here, out of the city and just go as far as I could, but I could never leave the group and Joey, no matter how many girls he sees. It’s just the way it’s gotta be.

Could today get any worse?


	2. Could Today Get Any Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and the gang meet up at Central Perk and when Joey isn't there she wonders if he's still out with the women he had a date with last night. When Monica invites her to a dinner party she accepts and invites a date to hopefully make Joey jealous. But when Rachel spills the beans about how the reader feels about Joey, he takes a step back and realizes he has feelings for her too. But when she shows up with her date and Monica's apartment he starts to wonder if he missed out on his chance with the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV changes over to Joey's.

I walked into Central Perk, the hot spot where the gang and I loved to hang out and just talk. There were days when we spent hours in here just sipping on coffee and getting lost in conversation.

The smell of freshly roasted coffee and fresh baked muffins flooded my nostrils as I walked into the cafe, greeted with the formilar faces, all except for Joey, who I imagined was still hanging out with that blonde bimbo he hooked up with last night.

“So no Joe, huh?” I ask sitting down on the couch.

“I’m sorry honey.” Monica smiles placing her hand on my knee.

I shrug my shoulders. “It is what it is.” I sigh. “So what’s the plans for today?”

“Well I’m planning a dinner party for tonight. I thought it would be fun to just get together and have a nice meal.” Mon smiled moving her hand off my knee, and leaning into Chandler’s chest. It was never unusual for her to host random get togethers, she loves being the host for parties of all sorts, even with no occasion.

“Well Ross and I will be there.” Rachel chimed in.

“And so will Mike and I.” Phebe smiled passing a glance at her new husband.

“Great! So everyone is coming?” Monica asked.

“Yeah I’ll be there and I’ll bring a date. Time I give Joey a taste of his own medicine.” The gang looked over at me, surprise written all over their faces. “What?” I asked.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Ross asked.

I narrow my eyes. “Why wouldn’t it be? I’m always the one that gets hurt in the end. I need to move on, there’s no chance with Joey. It was just a foolish dream.”

“Whatever you choose to do we’ll support you.” Chandler smiled.

“Thank guys. I know I don’t have the best track record with relationships.”

“Ooo what about that cute guy you work with?” Monica asked, nudging my elbow with hers.

“Seth? Mmmm I don’t know but I could see if he’s up for it.”

“Wait you think he’s cute?” Chandler asked looking at Monica raising a brow.

“Yeah, just because we’re married doesn’t mean I can’t find other people attractive.”

Chandler laughed awkwardly, trying to play it off but deep down he was jealous.

“You should he is pretty cute and if anyone is going to make Joey jealous it would be Seth.” Rachel added.

“Oh so now you find him cute too?” Ross huffs.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

“You think so guys? I mean Seth is pretty good looking but I never thought of him more than a friend and work colleague.”

“Really? I thought there was something between you two when I came buy to have lunch with you.” Phebe giggled.

“I never thought about it but maybe something could be there. I’ll give him a call and let you know.” I smiled.

“Hey guys what are you talking about?” Joey asked taking a seat in the chair across from me.

“I’m planning a dinner party tonight. I’m sure you’ll be there.”

“Obviously there will be food so yeah count me in.”

I laughed slightly at Joey’s remark. “Are you doing better today?” Joey asked leaning over and resting his hand on my thigh. I looked down at his hand resting on my thigh, a warm heat flooded my cheeks.

“Uhm yeah. I’m better today.” I smiled looking at the handsome man before me. His dark eyes meeting mine, causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

“Good, I don’t want my best girl having another bad day.”

“Thanks Joe.” I smile resting my hand on top of his. But our moment quickly turned sour when the blonde he had a date with last night approached him.

“Oh hey baby.” Joey smiles sitting back in the chair. She plops herself right on his lap, his arm snaking around her waist and his other hand resting on her thigh. The bitterness quickly took over my body, the green monster quickly arrived as I looked at the two of them, back to sucking face. GAG.

“So will she be joining us for the party tonight?” Monica asked.

Joey and whatever her name is kept sucking face, making those gross kissing sounds. You know the ones I’m talking aboug. With every second I had to listen to them kiss, and ignore Monica just kept picking at the evil green monster.

“Oh my God! Joey! Is she coming or not?” I huff standing to my feet, causing Joey and her to separate.

“Yes she’ll be there.”

“Great! Monica she’ll be there!” I huff grabbing my bag from the couch and walking out of the coffee shop.

-

Joey’s POV.

“Wow what’s her problem?”

The gang looked over at Joey, and the women sitting on his lap. He wasn’t sure why (Y/N) caused such a scene.

“Come on Joey, you really need to wake up.” Chandler said in annoyance.

“What do you mean?” Joey asked.

“She loves you idiot!” Rachel snipped.

“Rachel!” Monica growled.

“Oops.” Rachel mumbled, covering her mouth.

“Wait, (Y/N) loves me?” Joey asked.

He was taken back by the beans that were just spilt. He never thought someone like her could love someone like him. Sure, he’s thought of her of more than a friend way but deep down he truly loved her. He wanted to give her everything, he wanted to give her the world, give her everything she’s ever dreamed of, but he knew he would never be good for such a beautiful soul like her.

“Well now that you know maybe you should do something about it.” Ross said before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Sorry doll, you can’t come with me tonight. There’s something I have to do.” Joey said to the women on his lap.

-

I arrived home to my apartment, hot and heavy tears streaming down my cheeks. When I thought today could be great it turned into a shit show and it’s not even twelve o'clock. So I dried my tears and cleared my throat and picked up the phone.

I dialed Seth’s number, hopefully he would be up for going with me tonight to Monica’s dinner party tonight.

“Hello?” The formilar deep voice spoke.

“Hey, Seth it’s (Y/N).”

“Oh hey, (Y/N)! How are you?”

“I’m good. How about yourself?”

“I’m good!”

“Oh well that’s good… so.. uhm I know this is awkward but I was wondering if you would want to come to a dinner party tonight that my friend is hosting?”

“Ah yeah I would love too!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! What time should I be at your place?”

“Uhm how about sixish?”

“Okay! Sixish it is.”

“Great! See you then! Bye.”

“Bye.”

And just like that I had a date for tonight, it was time to give Joey a little taste of his medicine.

-

Seth arrived just on time, he was dressed in a nice suit he left a few buttons undone on the top of his shirt. He is a good looking man, tall and dark hair, he has pretty smile and a great personality. He was a good friend of mine from work, but that’s all I’ve ever seen him as, just a work colleague and nothing more. I mean sure we would grab lunch from time to time but that was about it.

“Thanks for coming with me.” I smile passing him a glance as we stand outside the door of Monica’s apartment.

“I’m happy you invited me. To be honest I’ve wanted to ask you out for sometime now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean look at you. You’re gorgeous, and you’re funny and God you’re so smart. I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

I smile as I look at the handsome man beside me. Maybe Phebe was right, maybe there was something between us.

“I’ll admit you’re pretty good looking yourself, Seth.”

“Do you think I can take you out sometime?”

“Yeah… yeah I would like that alot.” I smile.

“Great!”

“Oh hey (Y/N).” The formilar voice catching my attention causing me to turn around.

“Oh hey Joey… I thought you would be inside already.”

“No actual I was waiting for you.”

“You were? Is everything okay?”

“Uhm yeah… who’s this?” Joey asks pointing to the man standing beside me.

“This is my date Seth. Seth this is my best friend Joey.”

“Nice to meet you.” Seth smiles holding out his hand for Joey’s.

“Uhm yeah you too.” Joey says awkwardly shaking the man’s hand. “I didn’t know you were bringing a date.”

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice to bring someone. Where’s what’s her name?”

“Oh uhm she couldn’t make it, something came up.”

“I’m sorry Joe. Well we should probably get inside.”

“Yeah… yeah you two go ahead I have to get something out of my apartment.”

“Okay, well I’ll see you inside.” I smile as I push open the door to Monica’s apartment, Seth intertwined his fingers between mine as we joined the gang.

-

Joey’s POV

He stood in the empty hallway, watching the love of his life walk away with some guy. Was he too late? Was there no hope for him and (Y/N) anymore? Did she fall out of love with him now that this new guy had shown up?

So many thoughts, so many questions, and so little answers.

What he thought could be a happy night turned into one of the worse nights Joey has ever had.


End file.
